


Day By Day

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie being broken and only Betty can help him, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreaking, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt/Comfort, Jeronica, Protective Betty Cooper, Sad and Happy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vughead, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girl next door comforts her best friend, the boy next door who just lost his father.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Barchie - Relationship, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat all over the place, past tense wise. It also shifts perspectives slightly. I’ll have more notes at the end clarifying what the next chapter will entail. I mean no disrespect as these are fictional characters. This isn’t supposed to insult or offend anyone. I hope you enjoy reading!

_**Anywhere But Here** _

  
“You don’t have to, but do you have any memories you want to share?” Veronica smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt. Her eyes are mellow, and are unable to make eye contact with Archie.

How did she get here, again? That was the propelling question.

Helping Archie through his fathers death, when not even a year ago Fred was in the hospital with bullet in his chest.

How did she get here, again?

It had been four hours since Archie received the phone call at Pop’s telling him his father had passed away and Veronica was very insistent that Archie should begin to feel better. Not only to avoid her own emotions, but dealing with his. He thought she was twisting the situation to show what a great and caring girlfriend she was, but in some way she was right. Archie needed happy reminders of his dad, especially now.

Betty had just finished telling the group about the time Fred helped her with the father-daughter potato-sack race when they were kids because Hal couldn’t make it. He had become her father for the day, but Fred had _always_ been a father figure to Betty.

“I remember going to Sears with him, just so I could ride the tractors.” Archie gulps and his adam’s apple bobs twice.

They all let out a soft laugh and Archie’s grin quickly faded away. The wind starts to pick up, and casts a small breeze. 

“He taught me everything. Taught me how to play football, baseball, and pretty much every other sport.” The air grew silent. No one moved. It’s like they were witnessing the sad moment in a movie. No one knew whether to cry, laugh, speak, or leave. Truth is, it wasn’t a movie. This was their life. Archie’s life.

He turns to Betty, “We fixed the jalopy together.” They both smile, and Betty’s eyes gloss over. 

“He bought me my first guitar.” Archie takes a deep breath. Everyone’s quiet, as if they’re scared to make any sound at all.

“He even sound-proofed the garage just so—” His voice breaks and he can’t finish his sentence.

How could he?

He’s mentally drained, and yet Archie hasn’t fully comprehended what happened. He doesn’t want to believe his father is gone. Archie doesn’t want to talk about the memory of his dad, like he doesn’t exist anymore.

“Guys I’m wiped out. Can we call it a day?” Archie asks but he’s already half way up the stairs to his back door.

Everyone mutually agrees to let Archie be on his own for now and they leave peacefully. Kevin and Reggie pack up the cooler, and Jughead decides he needs to ride around town to clear his head. He offers to Betty, but she declines. Veronica lingers for a few minutes but decides it’s best that she gives Archie some space too and heads to the Pembrooke. Veronica tells Betty to look out for him. She doesn’t want to be another burden on him.

Betty stays.

No one understands what Archie must be going through more than Betty, who had lost her father not too long ago. Archie’s freaked out, and only Betty gets it. She knows how close him and Fred were. This is tearing him apart and only Betty can help him. 

-

“Archie?” She says softly, slowly walking to the kitchen counter.

The room has a soft glow to it. It feels blissful, and out of body. It doesn’t fit the situation.

How could it?

The entire situation is a fever dream. Yet, they can’t wake up. They won’t ever wake up.

“He’s gone, Betty.” He’s looking out the window, tears streaming down his face.

“Archie.” She repeats, and his silhouette moves. Betty doesn’t want to make him upset, she doesn’t want to pry, but she _should_ talk to him.

“He’s dead, Betty.” Archie pauses. “He was here just yesterday making breakfast, joking with me, talking about the guys at the construction site. He was laughing, he said he finally found the right crew. He was so happy, and now... now he’s dead.” Archie collapsed over the counter sobbing into his hands.

Betty rushes over and hugs him from behind, squeezing him hard. She runs her hand through his hair then rubs his upper back. She cradles him and he grips her arms.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Arch.”

They’re both bawling now. 

“And it’s all my fault!” He squeals tugging at her arm.

“It’s not your fault, Arch. You couldn’t have prevented it. You couldn’t have known. You can’t blame yourself for something that’s out of your control.” Betty eases him, but he doesn’t listen to her.

Archie misses this, the feeling of their skin touching. He misses her delicate touch more than anything. She’s _familiar_ and that’s all Archie wants right now. Familiarity.

After what seemed to be twenty minutes, they break they’re embrace slowly and take a moment to be close to one another. Their feelings are everywhere. Their sadness is imploding. It’s been so long since they had a moment alone, just the two of them. They haven’t  really talked in ages. They _should’ve._

“Arch, your dad... he was a father to all of us.” She’s close to him. They’re barely an inch apart.

She locks eyes with him and Archie knows what she’s saying is true.

“But he wasn’t done. He wasn’t done with this town. He wasn’t done with his life.” Archie frowns. He steps back realizing they’re standing a bit too close to one another. Betty looks at the space between them.

“How am I supposed to live without him? How am I supposed to get through this?”

“You—“

Archie cuts her off. “A piece of me is gone forever. My dad is gone forever. ” 

“Your dad isn’t gone, he’s right here.” She placed a gentle hand on his heart. “He’ll never leave you, Arch.” She comforts him.

Betty’s words are swimming through Archie’s ears.

“I wanna believe that Betty, but I feel so distant from him already.” She moves her hand from his chest to his cheek and frowns slightly.

Archie feels like fainting. He wants this insufferable nightmare to vanish from existence. He wants it to be a dream. A dream where his dad never got shot. A dream where his dad never died. A dream where he hadn’t been so distant from him sophomore year. A dream where he was never manipulated. A dream where they’re all innocent kids again. A dream where he never rejected his best friend. A dream where he should’ve forgotten about his teacher and expressed his buried life-long feelings to the girl next door. A dream where everything was _perfect_. His dream.

She hugs him again, and holds onto him for a long time.

They feel the most themselves together.

Betty hasn’t hugged Archie in what feels like forever. The overwhelming nostalgia takes over her. His hair is scented the same as when he was thirteen. Oak Wood. Their bodies are pressed together like they were made for one another. This time they don’t cry.

-

Archie heads over to the dining room table and Betty pours Archie a glass of water from the sink. The sun is a light shade of orange now and it’s rays shine through the dining room curtains. She sits beside him and places the glass on the table. It stills. Her eyes begin to water again, and she plays with the lining of tablecloth as a distraction.

“Why did he have to do the right thing, Betty? Why couldn’t he have just kept driving like everyone else? Why did he have to be a hero this time?”

Archie’s not sad anymore, he seems angry. Angry at the lady who needed help with her tire. Angry at his dad for helping her. Angry at himself for not being there.

“Because your dad helped people. That’s just who he was.” Betty wraps her hand around his.

“Yeah and it got him killed.” Archie looks at her for a reaction, but all she has is sympathy. 

He’ll get to mourn his dad with happy memories. Something Betty never got to do.

All she wants to do is comfort him forever. Back then, whenever Betty was sad, Archie would joke and try to make her laugh. And whenever Archie was upset, Betty would suggest they’d play on the swing set until he felt better. They felt safe with each other, they always have. Just like home. Nothing had changed, because thats what they were to one another. _Home._

But it’s different this time. It’s more than just a friend comforting a friend.

“He died an honourable man, Arch.” Betty breaks the silence. She’s filled with sorrow now.

“He died on the side of the road. He died all alone.” Archie spits out.

“He died being a good person. He died being the kindest soul in Riverdale.” Betty lets go.

“He died knowing he raised his son to be just as good as him, if not better!”

Betty stands up.

“He died knowing he did everything he could to help his town! He may have died alone, but he knew you and your mom were there with him. He knew, Arch.” She fired back.

Betty sighs and the corners of her mouth curl down. She sits and hooks her hand in the crook of Archie’s neck, his heart beat is rapid, sending shocks through her veins. He didn’t deserve any of this. Her heart aches for him.

After all Archie’s been through he didn’t need another terrible thing happening to him. Neither of them did.

The shock set in and realization hit Archie.

“I just want to say goodbye. I just want to hug him one more time.” Tears are falling down his face uncontrollably. He shrieks, knocking the glass off the table as he lets himself fall into Betty’s arms.

“I know.” Betty whispers.

“I want him alive! I want him back!” He sobs. 

“I know.” She says again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Archie help each other out with the loss of both their fathers, and rekindle their friendship with old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to poke in and say this chapter is a bit more fabricated to my liking, and not necessarily exactly what I believed should’ve happened in 4x01. There’s more hints Jughead and Veronica, which we all know rarely interact in the show. So I hope you like it!

_** In The July Gloom Too  
  
** _

It’s the Fourth of July and boy does it feel surreal. Somehow this holiday, this day of celebration, has turned into utter sadness. Riverdale‘s finest, most beloved member has passed away. It’s shocking and depressing in a way that feels completely empty.

Fred Andrews had died.

If Riverdale residents thought this town was awful, oh were they in for a downward spiral. Remember this was the town of nightmares, and murders. It wasn’t the go-lucky, friendly community it once was. As Veronica Lodge once said, “We should just move.” Wise words for someone who wasn’t even familiar with the town itself.

Everyone’s stressed out of course, it’s an incredibly stressful day. Especially for Fred’s son. God, how was he going to get through this. It should have never happened to begin with.

-

At around 9:20 a.m. Archie begins driving his father home from the funeral center. He needed to bring him _home_. Archie’s unsteady, naturally, he might just crash the car he’s driving. Tears run down his face, his cheeks are bright red, and his arms shake. His vision is foggy and unbearable thoughts cloud his mind. He better pull over, but he keeps driving.

In the intense void of silence Veronica notices something’s off. To avoid another causality, or casualties, she urges him to stop on the side of the road for a break. It’s time. Time for her to finally be here for him, time for Veronica to accept this hardship and help Archie. She should really say something, but she still doesn’t know what. No one knows what to say in this madness. Where to begin, Veronica hasn’t spoken a word to him since the gang was at his house.

Betty pulls over Fred’s truck directly behind Reggie’s car seating Archie and Veronica, slowly as not to bump the car in front of her. The only person Archie trusts to drive his fathers car, mind you the last piece of his father before leaving him, was Betty. Jughead signs, not happy they’re waisting time. They too, haven’t spoken since Archie’s get together. An uncomfortable silence clings to air around Betty and Jughead.

_ Ding. _

Jughead’s phone rings. “It’s my dad.”

“What did he say?” Betty spits out nonchalantly. She doesn’t care really, but she has to ask.

“He wants to give Fred a police escort back home.”Jughead’s lets out a deep breathe while he tucks his phone back into his pocket and reaches for his pad and pen he was previously holding.

Betty unhinges her seatbelt. “That’s nice.” A few seconds go by. “I should check on them. They don’t seem to be talking.” Betty gets out of the truck leaving Jughead behind.

“Archie—“ Veronica’s cut off by the sound of Betty tapping on the car window. 

Archie lowers the glass between them as soon as he sees its her. Betty interrupts Veronica but she’s relieved.

“Are you okay? Do you need a minute?” She asks but it obvious he does. Betty can tell he’s been crying. Archie’s eyes are red and swollen, and his lips match them.

“Yeah. I think I just need some fresh air.” He says as he opens the car door. 

Betty pears at Veronica, but as soon as their eyes meet, Betty turns away following Archie. 

The duo walk away from both cars, starting their own path, side by side, just a few yards from their friends. They look over at the flat crop fields surrounding them. The sun is out and shining. It’s too bright but it’s settling. Its warmth seeps into their skin, soaking its rays up. They stand in silence, a comfortable quietness. Their presence is all they need.

Jughead’s finally done contemplating the eulogy he’s been assigned and makes a bold decision to talk to the raven haired girl. Or at least attempt to. He sits in the drivers seat but he doesn’t say a word. He’s tense and so is Veronica.

Betty and Archie haven’t noticed. They’re chatting now, but they’re too far for Jughead and Veronica to hear.

“You know, Veronica, I’ve never been the most compassionate towards you,” He breaks the ice. “frankly you’ve managed to completely make me hate you. But in this chaotic mess,” He pauses. “how are you holding up?” Of course Jughead’s sardonic arrogance pushes his compassion away. Nevertheless, he’s made an effort.

“Hate is a strong word, Jughead.” Veronica fiddles with her hands unable to look at him.

“I don’t hate you.” He admits, countering his previous statement.

“That’s a relief.” She sighs.

“Why?” He’s curious. Why would Veronica Lodge, New Yorker from the upper east side care what Jughead Jones, Southsider-who-lived-in-a-trailer-park thinks about her?

“‘Cause Archie already does.” Now she’s crying. “And Betty... Betty won’t even look at me.” Veronica muffles so low that he probably couldn’t of heard that last bit.

“I’m sure he doesn’t. He’s in an unimaginable situation. You can’t expect him to be comforting you.” Jughead’s honest, he has to be.

This isn’t about Veronica. This is about Archie and his dad.

“It’s stupid. Right? I mean I can’t handle this- him. I want to be the supportive girlfriend, I’m trying, but I can’t.” She breathes wiping her wet checks. “I don’t understand what he’s going through.” She finally musters up the courage to look up at him.

Jughead cups her hands. “You may not understand, but you’re trying. It doesn’t make you stupid. It makes you human.”

Their eyes meet and Jughead’s lips part, his clammy hands encompassing hers. Veronica releases a heavy breathe she’s been holding in. They’re faces are quite close and there’s this moment of heat. A sort of tension. Whether it was sexual or superficial, who knows, but it was definitely prominent. Veronica inches closer, but there’s still a bit of space between them. His calloused thumbs brush the tops of hers lightly.

The mood changes slightly and now they sense a sort of comfort from one another that they’ve never experienced before. But reality hits them like a moving train and the two brunettes realize they’re significant others aren’t too far away. They both pull back instantly and in sync.

Veronica bursts out, laughing hysterically. She was actually going to kiss him. Jughead. Again. When he has a girlfriend. And she has a boyfriend. Yikes. 

Embarrassed, Veronica hides her face with her hand while the other still under his grip. Jughead furrows his brow and smirks shyly. He isn’t feeling his witty, sarcastic self anymore. He’s feeling mushy and giddy, not something he’s use to. Her laughs initiate his and they’re both giggling helplessly.

It’s a sight, that’s for sure. 

Betty and Archie still haven’t noticed their friend’s “brief” interaction. Merely they’re in another world, talking about the past. It’s relaxing. Archie’s arm brushes up against Betty’s, and she turns to face him.

“I really want to light fireworks today.” He smiles sliding his hands into his front pockets.

“Just like old times.” Betty bites her lip at the memory. She’d always be in the Andrews backyard for Fourth of July. It was tradition.

“We can watch them atop of the tree house.” Slight chuckles leave his mouth while he shakes his head. It was their spot for watching fireworks.  


Maybe their initials circled by a heart were still there.

“You think we can still fit up there?” Betty questions with a big smile on her face.

“Probably not. We’d break it for sure. I wouldn’t want to...” He trails off muttering something inaudible. He fumbles with his words and stutters childishly. “M-Maybe we should be getting back home.” He smiles and his lips disappear into his skin. 

The tree house has so many memories in it. No one can remember anymore though, it’s been a long time. Archie wonders if Betty remembers what they carved into the tree together.

_**A.A.** _

_**+** _

_**B.C.** _

_**4EVER** _

  


Of course she does. 

“Whatever you want, Arch. I’m here.” Bettys hand reaches up towards his shoulder. She pats it and soon enough everyones all back to normal. Well, whatever _normal_ was. 

-

By the time Fred’s funeral service came to an end, the presumable core four had been separated. By their own will of course. The funeral was different than Jason’s or Midge’s. There was no dark embodiment of sadness taking over. It hadn’t been a terrible death like the others. It was beautifully depressing. Peaceful yet heartbreaking. Why oh why did this town have to take Fred Andrews. 

On the contrary, Jughead’s talking with FP, and his sister, Veronica’s discussing payment with the funeral director, Archie’s trying to thank everyone for coming, and Bettys visiting her father’s grave. She misses him, but not the psychopath in him. The kind person he was before turning into a murderer. She hates him. She hates who he had become, what he did to her family, what he did to Archie’s dad. She wonders why he did all those terrible things.

“Betty, what are you...” A familiar voice comes from behind her.

She whips her head around relieved at the sight. She’d expected Jughead, but what she saw was the boy next door.

“I just—“ Her own voice cuts her off. “I just thought I should see him.” She’s slightly embarrassed. What was Archie thinking? That she was talking to her serial killer father that ended so many lives instead of paying respects to his dad? No, actually. Quite the opposite.

“He’s was a terrible person, Arch. And I hate him. I will always hate him.” She says thinking back to the time she found out for the very first time that her father was the Black Hood. When she saw Archie and Fred come over immediately after Hal was arrested. “My dad deserved to die. He destroyed so many peoples lives. But your dad, your dad didn’t.” Water begins to pour from her eyes.

“It’s okay Betty.” Archie goes in for a big hug. Bear style. His body engulfs hers and they’re pressed together.

“Even if he did all those horrible things, he was still your father.” He whispers softly. “And for most of your life he was a good person.” He sighs, pulling his head away to look at her in the eyes. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. When school ended and that happened.” Archie admits.

“No. No, you don’t have to apologize, I should. This is about you Archie, and I’m sorry I let my emotions get the best of me.” Betty’s voice breaks as she runs her hands slowly up and down his broad shoulders. “My dad hurt your dad. And I just wanted to tell him that he didn’t deserve Fred’s kindness. He didn’t deserve me, Polly, or my mom.”

His hands circle around to her waste and slowly let go moving them to hold her hands. “Everything’s so messed up. But you’re my best friend and I’m here for you.” His eyes gloss over, he’s truly sympathetic towards her. It doesn’t matter what her family has done, he knows she a good person and that’s the kind of person Archie was. He sensed the good in everyone and tried to help them no matter what he was going through. It didn’t make the others selfish, it just proved how _selfless_ he was.

Betty sighs. “Your dad was too good for this town. You are too good for this town.” She lets out a soft grin. He smiles, finally feeling relief. “You still want to light fireworks tonight?” Betty suggests positioning herself beside him.

Archie chuckles. “For sure.” The pair begin walking back to large group of people. Once the service had officially closed the group made their way back home, preparing for the honorary night before them.

-

“Mom, you ready?” Archie peers around the doorway that opens up to his living room. Marry looks up from the old wedding and baseball pictures of Fred. She nods and stands up making her way out into the backyard, with Archie following right behind her.

As everyone turns around to the mother and son standing on the stairs, Marry and Archie’s heart are filled with joy. So many people loved and cared for Fred. It was heartwarming.

“Let’s all sit.” Cheryl calls out whilst placing the fireworks in the center of the yard. “Archie, cousin Betty, will you both do the honors?” She hands them both the lighters.

“No, Arch you should do this.” Betty declines. 

“Are you kidding me? You two always lit the fireworks every year with Fred’s help. It’s only right for you both to continue the tradition.” Marry insists, wanting this evening to resemble the countless others.

Archie agrees with his mom. He takes Betty’s hand and directs her toward the fireworks. “Just like old times.” He smirks and Betty snorts cutely.

Exactly. Just like old times.

They send the fireworks into the starry night sky creating vibrant puffs of color. The sparklers everyone’s holding just adds to the magical night. It’s almost as if the bright explosions were playing in slow motion. It felt so blissful, just how every Fourth of July was for them.

Veronica and Jughead are sitting next to each other, playing with their sparklers and actually talking to one another. They watch Archie and Betty sneak up into their abandoned treehouse. Jughead’s reluctant to say anything though, it doesn’t even matter. He has Veronica beside him and that’s all he needs right now. Knowing that he’s here comforting practically a stranger, he’s eager to make it last as long as he can. Veronica rests her head upon his shoulder seeking sympathy. He responds by putting his beanie surrounded head on hers lightly. Who would’ve known they would be in this position.

Betty and Archie sit atop the treehouse and watch the rest of the fireworks shoot out into the sky. They too and snuggled up next to one another. The heart carved into the tree stands proudly next to them. They’ve both seemed to notice it. Archie wraps his arm around Betty, “I wish I’d be half as good as my dad was.” He sighs still glaring at the sky.

Her head lowers itself slowly to look down at him. “Archie, you already are.” Betty nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck.

“You know, now in this very moment, I don’t feel sad, I feel happy.” Archie admits slowly rubbing Betty’s upper back.

Betty smiles brightly, “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Arch.” She exhales deeply still with a mesmerized expression on.

“I wish we could stay up here forever.” Betty whispers.

“So do I.” Archie replies.

Yeah. _Forever_ , huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Thanks for making it this far. Hopefully you liked this final chapter. I plan on writing more one shots than full fics but we’ll see. I’m already starting another piece so be on the look out! Also I love receiving constructive criticism, I really want to improve my writing! Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again. Hope you enjoyed reading this re-write of 4x01. I was so bummed when Betty and Archie’s kitchen scene was cut from the actual episode. But all in all it was still a beautiful episode and one of my favorites. Also I’d like to note, that this is my first work. I am in no means near a professional writer, but I hope to improve as I continue writing more stories, etc. My plans on making another chapter relies on the comments this chapter gets, but more likely than not, I’ll still write it. Lol. If you’re curious though, the second chapter will take place at Fred’s funeral and at Archie’s Backyard where he and the gang light fire works as a tribute to Fred. I already have another AU story planned, but I won’t get ahead of myself.  
> -  
> Again, I mean no disrespect as this is a fictional story.


End file.
